thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Classes '-Purple Dragon Knight/Banneret Fighter:' Combat Superiority When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain a set of abilities that are fueled by special dice called superiority dice. Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d8s. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Using Superiority Dice. You can expend superiority dice to gain a number of different benefits: • When you make a weapon attack against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the attack roll. You can use this ability before or after making the attack roll, but before any of the effects of the attack are applied. • When you damage a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the damage roll. You can use this ability after rolling damage. The enemy attacked is vulnerable to bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage until the beginning of your next turn. • When an ally who can see or hear you makes a saving throw, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. You can use this feature only before you learn if the save succeeded or failed. • At 3rd level when you use your Rallying Cry ability you may expend a superiority die and add the die to the healing done. '-Oathbreaker Paladin:' Oathbreaker paladins are not required to be evil or to have broken a previous oath. In addition, there is a tradition of Karnnathi Oathbreakers known as Bone Knights with the following variant spell list: BONE KNIGHT SPELLS Paladin Level 3rd false life, inflict wounds 5th blindness/deafness, ray of enfeeblement 9th animate dead, bestow curse 13th blight, death ward 17th contagion, hallow '-Beastmaster Ranger:' Starting at 4th level a ranger's Beast Companion may be up to Large size and a maximum CR equal to ranger level divided by 5 (Rounded down. minimum 1/2). In addition, at 6th level the beast companions natural attacks count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistances. '-Wild Magic Sorcerer:' Class features changed as follows: WILD MAGIC SURGE Starting when you choose this origin at 1st level, your spellcasting can unleash surges of untamed magic. lmmediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher, roll a d20. If you roll a 1, roll on the Wild Magic Surge table to create a random magical effect. If you wish, you may expend 1 Sorcery Point or a spell slot as a free action to negate the effects of the surge. TIDES OF CHAOS Starting at 1st level, you can manipulate the forces of chance and chaos to gain advantage on one attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. Once you do so you must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. Any time before you regain the use of this feature, you can roll on the Wild Magic Surge table immediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher. You then regain the use of this feature. '-Monk' Ki: monks need only spend half of their short rest meditating to regain all spent ki (two minutes). Way of the Four Elements Monk At 3rd level, a Way of the Four Elements monk gains a single point of Elemental Ki. This ki point can only be spent to activate disciplines, though it can be used in conjunction with the monks normal ki pool. This point of elemental ki refreshes every round at the beginning of the monks turn. In addition, you learn two disciplines at 3rd, 6th, 11th and 17th level rather than one. ' Backgrounds' Metal Worker Scavenger Additional Allowed Classes and archtypes Classes -The Engineer and all content therein, including Feats, is approved. The Junkyard Hero ability grants engineer level x 3 scrap per day. Optional Rules the following optional rules from the Dungeon masters Guide are in use on Lost Worlds. -Climb onto A Bigger Creature (Page 271) -Disarm (Page 271) -Overrun (Page 272) -Shove Aside (Page 272) -Tumble (Page 272) -Morale (page 272, only applies to NPC's, and subject to the discretion of the DM running on whether or not it applies in a given scene.) Approved Unearthed Arcana content Unearthed Arcana: Eberron All content is approved. Houserule below: Aberrant Dragonmarks are built exactly like a normal dragonmark rather than just being a reflavored magic initiate feat. Choose a cantrip and first lecel spell for the Least level, a 2nd lever spell for the Lesser level, and a 3rd-level spell for the Greater level. The spells chosen MUST have a coherent theme. ' Unearthed Arcana: The Faithful' All content is approved. Unearthed Arcana: Gothic Characters 'is approved, with the following changes to Relentless Nature: '-Revenants do not recover HP if they are at 0 hit points. -When a revenant dies and their body is destroyed, they resurrect 24 hours later in Dolurrh and must make their way back from the realm of the dead somehow. -PC's cannot return as revenants after death unless they have the appropriate connections and high enough renown (5+), either earthly or divine, such as: respected member of a religion like the Blood of Vol, Aerenal Elf worshipper of the Undying Court, a loyal Karnnathi citizen or hero of that nation, loyal follower of a deity who is willing to let you return (especially death deities such as the Keeper), or a warlock with certain kinds of patrons willing to bring you back from death as a revenant (at a price). -Revenants ONLY listen to death metal. Because it's totally badass. -A revenant does not have to pass on once his goal is completed if he can find a new purpose for existing. Revenants are creatures of undying willpower, and as long as they can find a purpose to drive them, they can exist indefinitely. Lack of purpose is death for a revenant, so they tend to be very intense individuals. ' Unearthed Arcana: Kits of Old' All content is approved Unearthed Arcana: Light, Dark, Underdark! All content is approved Unearthed Arcana: Psionics and the Mystic V2 All content is approved Unearthed Arcana: that Old Black magic All spells are approved. No other content is approved. ' Unearthed Arcana: Waterborne Adventures' All content is approved. Use the updated versions of the Swashbuckler and Storm Sorcerer in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, as there are significant differences. Classes Dragoon(Fighter Archtype) Dragoons, also known as Dragon Knights, are unusual warriors who focus their training on a unique combat technique and gain a mystical connection to the planes that orbit eberron in much the same way that dragons are naturally attuned to the elemental planes. They learn esoteric mystical techniques that emulate the powers of dragons and celestial beings, bonding first with the plane known as Syrania, the Azure Sky. Those who seek to become dragoons seek to take flight like the dragons and don heavy armor to represent the protection of their scales. Some Dragoons learn the ways of dragons to be effective dragon slayers, using their skills to fight the legendary creatures and other airborne enemies, while others serve as elite shock troops in militaries the world over. Sharn has an especially large number of Dragoons, as the talent comes naturally to natives of that city due to it resting in a Manifest zone connected to Syrania. Sharn's Dragoon Corps. serves as both a civil defense force and elite soldiers who take the field of battle in the event that Sharn is drawn into a military conflict, although Dragoons arise amongst skilled warriors of every race and nation. Leap of the Clouds Beginning when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, your connection to the magic of Syrania grants the ability to make prodigious leaps. As a Move, You may jump a distance (Horizontal or vertical) equal to your base speed. At 10th level this increases to base speed +10, or twice that distance as a Dash action. In addition, as long as he is not stunned, paralyzed, or otherwise rendered completely unable to move or take any actions, a dragoon never takes damage from falling and never has to make a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check to stay on his feet when landing in difficult terrain, although landing on inherently hazardous terrain (jagged rocks, a bed of lava) still has its normal effects. Explosive Landing At 7th level when you land after jumping you may choose to create a thunderous blast. As a bonus action when you land after using Leap of the Clouds, you create an explosion at your impact point. Every creature within 5 ft. of where you land must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 8 + Proficiency bonus + the Strength modifier) or take 2d6 Thunder damage (Half on a successful save). This damage increases to 3d6 at 10th level and 4d6 at 15th level. Freedom of the Sky At 15th level, the Dragoon cannot be bound. At the beginning of his turn as an action the Dragoon may immediately end all effects that reduce his speed or cause him to be paralyzed, restrained or otherwise immobilized (this includes grabs, grapples, and even mundane restraints such as ropes and shackles, which fall off of the dragoon). Reflexive Leap At 18th level the Dragoon's ability to leap has been mastered and he leaps as easily and swiftly as he breathes. Once per round as soon as the Dragoon is targeted by an attack, spell or area effect that requires an attack roll or allows a dexterity save she may use her reaction to leap in any direction she chooses. This causes the attack or spell to fail if the dragoon is no longer a valid target. Mekgineer (Engineer Archtype) Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with medium and heavy armor and with shields as well as one martial weapon of your choice. Mech Warrior Starting at 3rd level, you gain the ability to make a suit of nonmagical armor into a Mechsuit, a suit of mechanized armor that gives you increased protection and serves as a platform for your gadgets. You automatically gain access to the schematic for the Powered Armor gadget. Learning the schematic does not count against your normal number of schematics known. Once you gain access to this schematic, you always have it equipped and it does not count against your maximum number of equipped gadgets while wearing your mechsuit. In addition, While wearing your mechsuit you gain a +1 bonus to armor class and have a Strength score equal to either your strength or the score listed below, according to your level. 3rd-6th: 15 7th-12th: 17 13th-17th: 19 18th-20th: 20 Enhanced Servos At 7th level your carrying capacity (including maximum load and maximum lift) is doubled, and you have advantage on Strength checks made to push, pull, lift, or break objects. War Machine At 7th level, you gain the Extra Attack feature while wearing your mechsuit. Iron Man At 10th level, while wearing your mechsuit you are immune to critical hits and your mechsuits bonus to armor class increases to +2. Indestructible At 14th level You automatically gain access to the schematics for the Adaptive Armor and Proton Beam gadgets. Learning these schematics does not count against your normal number of schematics known. Once you gain access to these schematics, you always have them equipped and they do not count against your maximum number of equipped gadgets while you are wearing your mechsuit. In addition your mechsuits bonus to armor class increases to +3. Stalwart Defender (Fighter Archtype) Stalwart Defenders are nearly unstoppable warriors, usually clad in heavy armor, that are able to withstand a great deal of punishment and keep going. They specialize in staying on their feet long after others would have fallen. Defensive Fighting: At 3rd level, you have learned how to fight defensively. You may choose to suffer disadvantage on all your attack rolls for this round, but anyone attacking you also suffers disadvantage on their attacks. Improved Recovery: At 7th level, when you spend Hit Dice to heal during a Short Rest, you may add your Proficiency modifier to each die rolled. In addition, when you use your Second Wind ability, you may add your Proficiency modifier to the total and if you have not yet used your Second Wind you may activate it automatically when you drop to 0 hit points. Fend Off the Reaper: At 15th level, you have resistance to Necrotic damage and Advantage on all Death saving throws and on saves against life-draining effects. Shrug it Off: At 18th level, you have a chance of resisting damage from attacks. Once per round as a reaction when you take damage you may reduce the damage you take by half. Monk Monastic Tradition: Way of Zen Archery Most monks are masters of hand to hand combat, but some have learned how to use bows to greatly extend their reach. Zen Archers eventually gain incredible, instinctive aim with bows. Zen Archery: When you choose this Way at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in longbows and shortbows. You may spend a Ki point to use your Bonus Action to attack with your bow one additional time. Longbows and shortbows are counted as "monk weapons" for your Martial Arts ability. Ki-Empowered Arrows: At 6th level, arrows fired from your bow count as magical, the same as your Ki-Empowered Strikes, and your arrows may be used for Stunning Strikes as well. If you wish, you may use the Monk's unarmed damage die in place of your bow's damage die on any attack. In addition, your critical threat range with a bow increases to 19-20. Reflexive Shot: At 11th level, you no longer suffer disadvantage when firing a bow while an enemy is within 5' of you. You are also able to use a bow to make Opportunity Attacks. Perfect Aim: At 17th level, the Zen Archer can ignore 1/2 and 3/4 cover when using a bow. If you already have the Sharpshooter feat or another way to ignore 1/2 and 3.4 cover, you may also ignore total cover if there is any conceivable ricochet shot that could reach the target. Your critical threat range for bows increases to 18-20. ' Warlock Patron: the Vestiges' The Vestiges are ghosts, spirits, and otherworldly beings that linger on in the world long after most people have forgotten about them. But you have not forgotten, and you know that their power can provide a great deal of versatility, for their pacts last only a day, after which you may select a new Vestige and new abilities. Expanded Spell List: 1st: Dissonant Whispers, Heroism 2nd: Enhance Ability, See Invisibility 3rd: Bestow Curse, Spirit Guardians 4th: Confusion, Phantasmal Killer 5th: Antilife Shell, Legend Lore Invocation of the Vestige: Starting at 1st level, after each long rest you may select an Eldritch Invocation you do not have that you are qualified for to use for that day. You may change to a different Invocation after each long rest. Spells of the Vestige: At 6th level, you gain the Thaumaturgy Cantrip, which you may use at will. In addition, the power of the Vestiges grant you 1 additional Spell Slot to use with any spells you know. This Spell Slot is treated the same as all your other Spell Slots, and may be regained after a short or long rest. Experienced Bargainer: At 10th level, your numerous vwstige pacts have strengthened your resolve and honed your influence against unnatural forces. You gain Advantage on all Wisdom and Charisma saving throws. Vestige Arcanum: At 14th level, when you select your Invocation of the Vestige, you may also select an additional 6th or 7th level Warlock Arcanum of your choice. After each long rest you may change this Vestige Arcanum to a different one. ' Wizard Arcane Tradition: Generalist Wizard' Not every wizard decides to focus on a specific school of magic. Generalist Wizards instead improve their overall use of magic and the features of the Wizard class. Savant: When you choose the Generalist School at 2nd level, you may reduce either the cost or the time you spend to copy spells into your spellbook by half. The choice is made when you begin copying the spell and may not be changed partway through. Enhanced Arcane Recovery: At 2nd level, the Generalist Wizard learns to use the Arcane Recover feature twice per day instead of only once. It requires a 2nd short rest to use it a 2nd time. Mystical Scholarship: At 6th level, a Generalist Wizard gains proficiency in the Arcana skill if he does not already have it. If the wizard is already proficient, he gains Expertise in it instead, applying double his Proficiency bonus to Arcana skill checks. If he would later gain proficiency in the Arcana skill (Such as from the Skilled feat) he instead gains expertise in Arcana. In addition, the Generalist Wizard gains 2 more Cantrips from the Wizard spell list. Improved Memorization: At 10th level, a Generalist Wizard is able to prepare Int mod + Wizard level + 2 spells per day. Master of Magic: At 14th level, a Generalist Wizard's spells become more difficult to resist. The save DC for his spells increases by 2, and if a target has Legendary Resistance, each use allows it to reroll its saving throw rather than automatically succeed.